Sensible
by Karkstrek
Summary: No todos son sensibles en los mismos lugares.


**One Piece no es mío.**

 **Advertencia: Ligeras insinuaciones.**

* * *

 **Sensible.**

\- ¿Sabías que algunas personas son muy sensibles en ciertos lugares?

Boa Hancock le había abordado al final de su asesoría de historia con Robin, su aparición es repentina causando sorpresa en el rostro del moreno.

La pregunta le confunde no sabe qué pase por la mente de la morena en esos momentos.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Si, mira. -Le tiemblan las manos mientras toma entre éstas el rostro del moreno- aquí -Con el pulgar roza la pequeña cicatriz-

El moreno se aparta sonrojado, la caricia le ha causado un estremecimiento dirigido a partes que no debe dirigirse en horario de clases.

\- Luffy.

La morena se le acerca intentando devolverlo entre sus brazos, el moreno busca la salida más cercana.

Casi por arte de magia aparece al final del pasillo su narizón amigo, le hace señas, Luffy le sonríe.

\- ¡Usopp! -Agita sus brazos mientras escapa de la morena-

Usopp preferiría no ser usado como método de salvación, pero enserio, Luffy es muy joven para el trato de la morena.

* * *

\- ¡Sólo le dije que había zonas muy sensibles!

Ace está harto de escuchar el llanto de la Kuja, no es su problema que ella haya sido rechazada, tampoco es su culpa que su llanto detenga la interesante clase del profesor Smoker, lo piensa un poco, meh, que siga retrasando la clase.

\- ¡Tú!

Ace gira su cabeza lentamente en dirección a la morena, esperando exasperarla.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué Luffy me rechazó? -El corazón del de pecas da un vuelco, ¿Se trataba de Luffy? Su rostro demuestra molestia, enserio, todos en la escuela saben que no se deben meter con sus propiedades, mucho menos cuando se trata del moreno.

Decide ignorarla, no quiere gritarle y crear drama en todo el salón.

\- ¡Contesta!

Se ha parado frente a él, puede apreciar la risa de Marco a su lado, lo que le faltaba.

\- No sé a qué te refieras.

\- Quiero una explicación.

Suspira mientras coloca sus dedos entrelazados bajo su barbilla.

\- Luffy sólo estaba nervioso.

\- ¡Oh!

El cambio tan súbito en la actitud de la morena es demasiado repentino y aterrador, le sonríe apenada mientras se sonroja.

\- No debí gritarte, lo siento. -Se disculpa, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros y al señor Smoker-

\- No pasa nada -Le responde un igualmente sorprendido Portgas-

Observa como la morena retira bruscamente a su compañera de enfrente, tomando su asiento comienza a hablar de nuevo con el pecoso.

\- ¿Enserio crees que se puso nervioso?

Ace decide que va a ser un largo día de escuela.

* * *

La risa de Marco contándole lo sucedido a Thatch ya es demasiado molesta y escandalosa, generando estrés en el joven moreno.

\- ¿Entonces ahora eres el nuevo mejor amigo de la 'Emperatriz'? -Le dice un risueño Thatch-

\- ¡No! -Le grita sin detener su camino- ¡Fue sólo un malentendido!

\- ¿Entonces ya no van a ir de compras ni a tener su noche de chicas mientras hablan de Luffy?

\- ¿Quién dijo eso?

\- ¿No era eso de lo que estaban hablando?

El de pecas gruñe frustrado, por qué no puede tener amigos comprensivos, ¿Por qué?

Aunque, la plática con la morena fue en cierta forma fructífera.

Sonríe, ya sabe que va a hacer.

* * *

\- Estuve muy asustado, Nami.

El moreno ha recurrido a la persona más cercana, Usopp ha ido a continuar con sus clases de herbolaría, Chopper le ha acompañado.

\- Pero si no te hizo nada -La pelirroja está confundida, Luffy nunca reaccionaría así-

Observa como su joven amigo se sonroja mientras comienza a balbucear unas cuantas cosas.

\- No te entiendo, Luffy.

\- Me tocó.

Oh, Roma va a arder, decide la pelirroja, nadie sale ileso tras tocar a su amigo sin permiso.

Lo que la pelirroja no sabe, es que el contacto no fue sexual ni nada mal intencionado, sólo que Hancock tenía razón y es muy sensible en algunas partes de su cuerpo, no es culpa de la morena haber querido comprobar eso.

* * *

No es hasta el día siguiente que Ace se dirige decidido al moreno.

\- Hey, Lu. -Le saluda mientras lo arrincona en la pared más cercana-

\- Hola Ace -El menor le sonríe mientras envuelve los brazos en su cuello-

\- Lu -Se separa un poco de él- ¿Sabías que algunas personas son muy sensibles?

\- ¿Eh?

Al moreno le parece dejavú, mas no sabe de dónde ni el por qué.

\- Si, mira.

La acción del de pecas es demasiado rápida, ha colocado las manos bajo la camiseta mientras le acaricia el vientre subiendo lentamente le acaricia un poco el pecho, justo en el centro.

\- ¡!

El jadeo que sale de la boca del menor le parece hermoso mientras le siente estremecer.

\- ¿Ves, Lu?

La sonrisa ladina que le dedica el de pecas le hace temer por la integridad de sus caderas.

Decide que no podrá caminar por un tiempo para cuando el mayor finalice con él ya en la intimidad de su cuarto.

Uno de los pulgares del mayor ha comenzado a acariciar la pequeña cicatriz bajo su ojo.

* * *

 **Extra: Plática de chicas.**

Marco no ha parado de reír, no por que la clase de Smoker sea divertida ni mucho menos, sino por la interesante plática entre el famoso 'Puño de Fuego' y la 'Emperatriz Kuja'.

\- Así que, ¿Luffy babea cuando duerme?

Muchos dirán que es un poco aterrador ver a la famosa Boa Hancock soltando risitas mientras se sonroja levemente, Marco sabe que luxe como desquiciado con la sonria que tiene en esos momentos.

\- ¡Si! -Aunque su amigo no esta en mejores condiciones, los ojos le brillan mientras realiza exagerados movimientos de brazos y manos, dando a entender lo interesado que se encuentra-

Marco ríe un poco, tendrá algo bueno con lo qué sobornar al de pecas.

* * *

 **Debería estar estudiand para mi examen de química orgánica de mañana :B, sin embargo he estado jugando Unlimited World Red. No me gustan las traducciones en español :I, en los subtítulos (por que quiero las voces originales uvu) Usopp es Usuff XD.**

 **Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
